


Foogy Bo(kuaka)ofers

by Animemes



Series: Foogy Boofers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, rly rly rly gay, shojo tropes, subtle memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: “Bokuto had a duty, and his mission couldn't be compromised just because of his secret not-so-tiny crush he had on Computer Boy's friend. He had a Bro Code, and he would never forsake it.”
An extra drabble from ‘Foogy Boofers’ of what happened between Bokuto and Akaashi when Bokuto was sent to distract him because I’m weak.





	

Bokuto was determined.

For the past few months, his bro for life, Kuroo, had been trying to woo someone he called "Computer Boy," with little success. Apparently, "tfw no bf" was mostly the work of Akaashi, Computer Boy's friend who also happened to be infuriatingly pretty, with his silky black hair, and gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to stare right into Bokuto's soul and—stop, he couldn't get distracted!

Bokuto had a duty, and his mission couldn't be compromised just because of his secret not-so-tiny crush he had on Computer Boy's friend. He had a Bro Code, and he would never forsake it.

The plan was to lock Akaashi in the janitor's closet for 10 minutes allowing Kuroo to finally have some alone time with Computer Boy. Bokuto was to keep watch and make sure he didn't escape.

But with all the students milling around in the hallway, it proved impossible to find Akaashi. Bokuto tried not to panic. He didn't want to fail Kuroo on only phase 1!

Suddenly, he had an idea.

“KUROO DESERVES TO DATE KENMA!!” Bokuto yelled, using his hands as a microphone.

“FUCK YOU!” Akaashi yelled back.

“Oh, there he is,” Bokuto remarked. He couldn't believe it actually worked. He made his way over to Akaashi.

“Hey, Akaashi!” He greeted the black haired boy enthusiastically.

“What do you want.” Akaashi did not return the sentiment.

“Well, I, uh, need your help.” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck nervously and tried not to meet Akaashi's intense gaze. “I spilled something, but I can't find the mop in the janitor's closet.” Not his best excuse, but he couldn't think of anything else.

“And why did you come to me for help?” Shit! He hadn't thought would would happen if Akaashi refused to help.

“W-well, I think you're really nice and helpful and b-beautiful!” Bokuto clapped his mouth shut. In this nervousness, he had blurted his thoughts out without thinking.

“Oh . . . You really think so?” Was Akaashi . . . blushing? “I guess I'll help you then.”

Enthusiastic, Bokuto cried, “Let's go!” and grabbed Akaashi's wrist, tugged him along towards the direction of the janitor's closet. He tried to ignore how right it felt with Akaashi by his side.

They finally reached the janitor's closet a few hallways down. Bokuto unlocked it using the key he had "borrowed" from the janitor. He opened the door wide for Akaashi. “You first,” he said.

“Okay,” Akaashi took a step inside. It was then that Bokuto saw Professor Doge turning the corner of the hallway.

Professor Doge had been suspicious of Bokuto and Kuroo ever since that one night where they got plastered and ran naked down the hallways singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" at the top of their lungs. But that was _one time_. They had learned their lesson.  ~~(Or they claimed to have learned their lesson.)~~

But if she saw Bokuto locking Akaashi in the janitor's closet she would definitely be suspicious. Professor Doge would probably make Bokuto free him and then he would immediate go cockblock Kuroo! Bokuto didn’t want to let his bro down!

“Time for Extreme Measures,” Bokuto thought and shoved Akaashi and himself into the closet, quickly closing the door after him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” hissed Akaashi. Bokuto shushed him and pressed his ear against the door.

Bokuto waited until the clack of Professor Doge's heels faded to explain.

“Sorry about that. Professor Doge was there and she's really wary of me and would probably be really suspicious if she saw me locking you in the closet.” Bokuto stopped, realizing what he had just revealed. Curse his big mouth!

“You were trying to lock me in the closet?!” Akaashi sounded furious. “But why would you . . . Oh.”

There were a few moments of silence.

“I'm sorry,” Bokuto offered. “Kuroo really wanted to have some alone time with Computer Boy. And he's my Bro, you know? We help each other out.”

Akaashi didn't say anything, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

“Goddammit!” Bokuto thought. “Now Akaashi's gonna hate me forever and I'll never get to know what it's like to hold his hand or feel how soft his lips are or—” Bokuto's train of thought was broken by Akaashi.

“So . . . those things you said . . . about me being nice and beautiful . . . Did you mean it?” Akaashi whispered. “Or did you just say it to trick me?”

“NO!” He and Akaashi both jumped. Bokuto didn't mean to yell that loudly. “I mean, no. I really do think you're pretty and beautiful . . .”

He took a deep breath. “I . . . I really like you, Akaashi.” He reached out and touched Akaashi's cheek.

“Not a joke?” Akaashi asked.

“Not a joke.” He confirmed.

“Well, in that case . . .” Akaashi continued, “I really like you too.”

“Oh, um, thank you?” He said, unsure what to say. It sounded so awkward that Akaashi started laughing, and then he was laughing too, and somehow they both couldn't stop laughing. Akaashi's laugh was the greatest sound he had ever heard.

He was so fucked.

“Hey,” he said, breaking them out of their reverie. “C-can I kiss you?” Bokuto nearly died of embarrassment. He could feel Akaashi nod in the darkness. They slowly leaned into each other as the world seemed to fall silent and stall around them.

Akaashi's lips felt as good as he thought it would be: soft but slightly chapped. Bokuto swiped his tongue on Akaashi's bottom lip. He tasted so good.

Then Akaashi slipped his tongue into Bokuto's mouth. Bokuto had kissed people before, of course, but nothing had ever felt as right as this. Kissing Akaashi was addictive. Fire grew in the pit of his chest as his body kept wanting  _more_.

Bokuto moved lower, wanting to see what his neck tasted like. He sucked and nipped at Akaashi's neck, not really thinking about the consequences. It was hard to think about repercussions when Akaashi was moaning and whispering "don't stop" and Bokuto didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop, and—

_Click._

The door to the janitor's closet swung open. Bokuto and Akaashi broke apart quickly, but there was no question to what they were doing, with their mussed hair and red faces and swollen lips.

The janitor just looked at them, expressionless. Then he sighed. “I fucking hate this school.”

He left without another word. Akaashi and Bokuto just stood there for a few moments, stunned. Then Akaashi seemed to come to a realization.

“OH MY GOD, KUROO!” He wrenched himself out of Bokuto's grasp.

Bokuto watched him go, dumbfounded.

He had some major explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that y'all
> 
> god im so embarrassed these dorks were so embarrassing to write
> 
> oh yeah i also drew Cherry Oikawa:  
> http://m.imgur.com/UxRmEne  
> And a little bonus Iwaoi bc i cant be stopped:  
> http://imgur.com/A65Lgbu  
> http://imgur.com/F7k2tdP


End file.
